kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BossSkiller8000/Me in Titan Land
There were.. alot of things that happened, and thats why, after years, Im going to write about my experience in TL. First, I found TL as map and downloaded it to play it with brother in Local games. I really enjoyed it. I didnt play battle net for years, and when I joined back and found TL hosted, I instantly joined the game. My first game was full of massing cus I was afraid people would attack.. but I learned how to roleplay naturally. I was never fan of long-base-building, I liked to see great bases, but my patience was close to none. I met GHH in one game. I was Titan (i used to # of a game to enter first and be titan, i was quite good at it). I was really stressed because I knew doing bad as Titan in that game could be my end :D or I thought so. It went good and it was one of best RPs I ever had. Later that day, I joined Clan TL and I befriended Timpall. I played many games with him, and we used the Clan TL Channel Bot to play quiz through it. Step by step, I got more and more known. Being nice to people, learning english (i sucked so hard), I managed to become Clan TL2 Shaman. When Selia created Clan TL2, GHH told us whoever gets 10 people invited into clan becomes shaman. We did that, by abusing the fact I had 2 CD keys (mine and brother's). I started to discover how to fk the masterswitch system. All you gotta do is make another acc with same name on different server, I asked GHH for way to activate it (said i want to try in Local game) and I managed to be so-called Fake-Masterswitch user. GHH tried to solve it by changing the way, but it was kinda late. He never discovered how i got the acc with same name. Clan TL vs Clan Rise/Styx... the war. Their hosting bots were hosting our map, but GHH and TUGT (Clan Styx/Rise leader) had argument. Problem was they still hosted the map, and their bot were more popular. I came up with masterplan.. lets just put the trigger when you say Rise bot greeting message at start of game, game crashes. It was all good. I got masterswitch for that, and I never had to scam anymore (not that i didnt XD ). I became well-known and I had many of friends. I was also shaman and admin of Clan TL hosting bot. BoBricka, jealous of me, teamed up with GHH to hack my comp. Scamming me with the FBI story and importing virus to my comp, I had rough time. I managed to get back and everything was kinda "forgotten". I was still on the same position. If they only knew what would I become. During this time, KoT was released i believe. BoBricka revealed Selia's true identity (actually she was GHH's second acc) to everybody. Uffe had to become Clan TL2 Chieftain, and I formed Clan TL3. Things looked great for me, I became GHH's left hand. That was arguably highest position I got in Clan TL, but I was way more popular than GHH. He flamed and missused masterswitch, and I didnt. It felt like I was figure of Clan TL. GHH announced that when he leaves, I will be the one to success him. I teamed up with Coldrefreader (really good friend even now) and some other members of TL to already start thinking about the map possiblities. D4D, clan ADOD chieftain (ally of clan TL) told GHH that im trying to betray him. GHH found our "new map" thing (we actually ment what to change when GHH leaves, no betrayal intended) and tried to get rid of us. With help of my friends in Clan TL and players, I climbed back. Disbanding Clan TL and stopping the negative actions against King_Katanova, I apologized him. I was pardoned. Jordyverkfou, my left hand betrayed me in order to "destroy" KoT. I stopped to be friends with him, and we never talked anymore. I formed Clan ToL and had idea of making my own map, DoL (Dawn of Legends). I was invited to GKB as one of the High Senators, along with GHH and Katanova. Things were looking bright. I started my own map creation process, only to be stopped by idea of "doomsday". GHH wanted to import virus he imported into my comp to everybody who would play the new TL map he had yet to release. Virus worked like this (skip if you arent interested) : Changed one type of files to REGEX files, making every file in your computer REGEX = everything acted same, if text document or program, your computer could not open anything because he was confused.. either everything was text document for him or program, you could use just one type of files. Example: wc3.exe -> wc3.regex (unopenable). After knowing that, I knew there is literally no way to undo what virus will do (because you can not divide REGEX files into what used to be application or image) I started my plan. I had to become GHH's assistant. During competition, I cheated, abit. I got questions abit sooner than everybody else (we had time limit) because Cold told me some of them. I had 24/25 points, I thought 25th question will be okay too, but GHH said its incorrect and refused to talk about it. BoBricka wrote bad answers, but he got points for them. 24,5 points (it was said you can get only 1 or 0 points per question). He was awarded assistant. I used passwords GHH gave me, I finally understood he wants to get rid of me, so I got rid of him. With no accounts to be used and prove he is real GHH , he couldnt release the map with virus. In rage, he stopped the plan. He threatened me, but I was gone. I stopped interaction with TL members except for a few (including Cold). I returned year later, and I saw KoT still being hosted. GLHF Katanova, you're doing GJ. From a guy who massed towers in his first game, I became sort of Legend. That was my story, and I did really Rise from the Bottom. I never experienced more of a mental game. This was the best game I ever played, it lasted years and I enjoyed it. I somehow won, but even if not, it changed me, into better. Thank you for reading <3 Category:Blog posts